100-Prozent-Checkliste (IV)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto IV zu erreichen. Schnellübersicht Hauptmissionen * Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Einleitung (Trophäenerhalt: "Runter vom Boot") (Auftraggeber: Roman Bellic) Datei:Icon-roman.png - Roman Bellic * It’s your Call * Three’s a Crowd * Bleed Out * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat * Uncle Vlad (Trophäenerhalt: "Gefütterte Fische") * Logging On * Roman’s Sorrow (Trophäenerhalt: "Tiefpunkt") * Hostile Negotiation Datei:Michelleicon.png - Michelle * First Date Datei:Ljicon.png - Little Jacob * Concrete Jungle * Shadow * A Revenger’s Tragedy oder Out of Commission (siehe Finalmissionen) Datei:Vladicon.png - Vladimir Glebov * Bull in a China Shop * Hung out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the not so Terrible Datei:-icon-faustin.png - Mikhail Faustin * Crime and Punishment * Do you have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow Datei:Icon-dimitri-rascalov.png - Dimitri Rascalov * The Master and the Molotov * Russian Revolution Datei:Icon-brucie.png - Brucie Kibbutz * Search and Delete * Easy as can be * Out of the Closet * No.1 Datei:Icon-manny.png - Manny Escuela * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper * The Puerto Rican Connection Datei:Icon-elizabeta.png - Elizabeta Torres * Luck of the Irish * Blow your Cover * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart Datei:-playboyicon.png - Playboy X * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot * The Holland Play Datei:Icon-dwayne.png - Dwayne Forge * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill Datei:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Datei:-ulp.png - United Liberty Paper * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust off * Paper Trail * That Special Someone Datei:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Datei:Francisicon.png - Francis McReary * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure * Blood Brothers Datei:-icon-derrick.png - Derrick McReary * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death Datei:Icon-gerry.png & Datei:Icon-ransom.png - Gerald McReary * Actions Speak Louder Than Words * I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle * I’ll Take Her... (Trophäenerhalt: "Gracie-öse Lieferung") * She’s a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend Datei:Packieicon.png - Packie McReary * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover (Trophäenerhalt: "Komplette Erkundung") * Undertaker Datei:Icon-bernie.png - Bernie Crane * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoy’s Ahoi * Bryce’s Infernus Datei:Icon-ray.png - Ray Boccino * A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece (Trophäenerhalt: "Unmögliche Trinität") * No Way on the Subway * Weekend at Florian’s * Late Checkout Datei:Icon-phil.png - Phil Bell * Truck Hustle * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and Die in Alderney Datei:Icon-jimmy.png - Jimmy Pegorino * Pegorino’s Pride * Payback * Flatline * Pest Control * One Last Thing * If the Price is Right oder A Dish served cold (siehe Finalmissionen) Datei:Icon-gambetti-1.png - Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Finalmissionen * That Special Someone (Trophäenerhalt: "That Special Someone") (Auftraggeber: United Liberty Paper) * One Last Thing (Auftraggeber: Jimmy Pegorino) Datei:Icon-deal.png - Deal * If the Price is Right (Auftraggeber: Jimmy Pegorino) * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Auftraggeber: Roman bzw. Mallorie) * A Revenger’s Tragedy (Trophäenerhalt: "Gewonnen!" und gegebenenfalls "Liberty City-Zeitraffer" bei Einhaltung eines Limits von weniger als 30 Stunden Zeit für die Absolvierung der Haupthandlung) (Auftraggeber: Little Jacob) Datei:Icon-revenge.png - Rache * A Dish served cold (Auftraggeber: Jimmy Pegorino) * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Auftraggeber: Roman bzw. Mallorie) * Out of Commission (Trophäenerhalt: "Gewonnen!" und gegebenenfalls "Liberty City-Zeitraffer" bei Einhaltung eines Limits von weniger als 30 Stunden Zeit für die Absolvierung der Haupthandlung) (Auftraggeber: Little Jacob ) 25px - Attentatsmissionen * Derelict Target * Hook, Line, and Sinker * R.U.B. Down * Bailing out for Good * Taken out * Industrial Action * Dead End * Water Hazard * Migration Control Nach Beenden aller 9 Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: "Assassins Greed" Datei:Icon-ransom.png - Random Characters * Brian Meech (drei Treffen) * Real Badman (ein Treffen) * Mel (ein Treffen) * Ilyena Faustin (ein Treffen) * Hossan Ramzy (ein Treffen) * Sara (zwei Treffen) * Pathos (zwei Treffen) * Marnie Allen (zwei Treffen) * Eddie Low (zwei Treffen) * Gracie Ancelotti (ein Treffen) * Jeff (drei Treffen) Nach Beenden aller Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: "Keine weiteren Fremden" Little Jacobs Drug Delivery * Zehn Drogenlieferungen Nach Beenden aller Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: "Kurierdienst" Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports * Zehn exotische Import-Fahrzeuge besorgen. Nach der Lieferung der Fahrzeuge, Trophäenerhalt: "Bestellung ausgeführt" Brucies Straßenrennen * South Broker * Airport Run * Dukes Boulevard * South Algonquin * Star Junction * Road to Bohan * North Alderney * Elevated * South Alderney Die Trophäe "Genetisch überlegen" kann bei Gewinn von 20 Rennen erworben werden. Stevies Autoklau-SMS * 30 Fahrzeuge besorgen. Nach Lieferung aller Fahrzeuge, Trophäenerhalt: "Nachricht erhalten" Most Wanted Erledige die 30 meistgesuchten Verbrecher über den Polizeicomputer. 10 Stück auf Algonquin. 10 Stück auf Alderney. 10 Stück auf Bohan/Broker/Dukes Um die jeweiligen 10 Verbrecher zu töten, ist es nötig im jeweiligen Stadtbezirk auf den Polizeicomputer zuzugreifen. Nach Ermordung aller Verbrecher, Trophäenerhalt: "Menschenjagd" Bürgerwehr * 20 Bürgerwehr-Missionen Nach Absolvierung, Trophäenerhalt: "Säubere die Straßen" Spezialfähigkeiten der Freunde * Schalte Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung frei (bei ca. 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: "Frustkauf") * Schalte Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei (bei 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: "Das ist unser Style!") * Schalte Packies Autobomben frei (bei 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: "Wähle B für Bombe") * Schalte Romans Taxiservice frei (bei 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: "Mr. Bellics Chauffeur") * Schalte Dwaynes Hilfe frei (bei 75 Prozent) (wird nicht für die 100% in der Statistik benötigt. Grund: Man kann ihn in The Holland Play töten) Nach Absolvierung, Trophäenerhalt: "Liberty City (5)" Aktivitäten mit Freunden Brucie Kibbutz * Bootfahren * Bowling * Trinken * Essen * Hubschrauberflug * Show * Striplokal Little Jacob * Darts * Trinken * Essen * Poolbillard * Show * Striplokal Patrick McReary * Bowling * Darts * Trinken * Poolbillard * Show * Striplockal Dwayne Forge * Essen * Trinken * Bowling * Show * Stripclub HINWEIS: Dwayne zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäe „Liberty City (5)“ benötigt, man braucht für die Trophäe mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie. Grund: Der mögliche Tod in The Holland Play. Roman Bellic * Darts * Bowling * Pool * Essen * Trinken * Show * Stripclub HINWEIS: Roman zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäen „Liberty City (5)“ und „Mr. Bellics Chauffeur“ benötigt, man braucht mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie für die Trophäen. Grund: Möglicher Tod in ''Mr. & Mrs. Bellic ''durch Wahl vorgheriger Wahl des "Deals". Sportliche Aktivitäten * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Billard (Trophäenerhalt: "Poolhai") * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Darts (Trophäenerhalt bei 180 Punkten mit 3 Pfeilen "Einhundertachtzig") * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Bowling (ein ganzes Spiel muss gespielt werden, ein halbes reicht nicht aus!) (Bei 3 Strikes hintereinander, Trophäenerhalt: "Aller guten Dinge sind drei") * Knacke den Highscore beim QUB3D (Trophäenerhalt: "König des QUB3D") Sammeln * Finde und vernichte alle 200 Fliegende Ratten (Trophäenerhalt: "Gefährdete Spezies") * Finde und springe alle 50 Monsterstunts (Trophäenerhalt: "Stuntfahrer") Belohnung *Die Trophäe bzw. Erfolg "Schlüssel zur Stadt". *Die Munitionsgrenze wird bei allen Waffen aufgehoben. en:100% Completion in GTA IV es:100% de Grand Theft Auto IV fr:100%#GTA IV pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto IV ru:100% прохождение Kategorie:Checklisten